


Here, There, and Everywhere

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s still reeling, dazed and overwhelmed by everything that’s just happened and by the onslaught of so many people around all him, as he’s passed around from person to person to be hugged, kissed, and congratulated in a whirlwind of love.</p><p>set just after 5x01 (“Love, Love, Love”), with no spoilers beyond</p><p>The title is taken from The Beatles song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There, and Everywhere

Kurt’s still reeling, dazed and overwhelmed by everything that’s just happened and by the onslaught of so many people around all him, as he’s passed around from person to person to be hugged, kissed, and congratulated in a whirlwind of love.

He doesn’t fight against it, he hardly knows how he’d pull himself together enough to start, but he doesn’t remember letting go of Blaine; he’s not sure he could have if he’d made a conscious choice. The world still feels like it’s unsteady under his numb feet, and holding onto Blaine made it feel safe.

“I’m so happy for you!” Rachel says yet again, blinking back tears, squeezing Kurt’s arms, and kissing his cheek for what feels like fifth time.

“Thank you,” he says, but she’s already danced away to be replaced by Ryder giving him a spine-jarring slap on the back before Marley bounces in to hug him. He barely has his arms around her before he’s shaking hands with a Warbler he doesn’t know and is somehow being smiled at by Sebastian of all people over Mr. Schuester’s head.

“Do you think the wedding will be soon?” Trent asks him as Kurt takes a confused step backwards and spins around when he hears his voice. “I’d be happy to arrange the traditional Warbler honor guard.”

“I - “ Kurt begins, because he’s _engaged_ and has no idea how that happened or what it even means, nevertheless any of the details of what comes next.

“We also have an excellent arrangement of the wedding march in our repertoire,” Nick adds.

“Don’t assume they’ll be doing things so traditionally,” Trent tells Nick. “There’s no bride.” He turns back to Kurt. “Or maybe you’d both like to walk down the aisle?”

“I - “ Kurt begins again. He shouldn’t feel so out of his depth; he’s been planning dream weddings as a hobby for _years_ , but suddenly this is _real_ , and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to say yes, not yet, and - 

He is saved from answering by two large hands falling heavily on his shoulders. He jumps in surprise and finds himself being turned around and pulled into an enthusiastic, engulfing hug by Sam.

It’s such a relief that it’s Sam, someone he _knows_ , someone he likes, someone he is sure won’t ask him questions he can’t answer.

“You have no idea how happy you just made him,” Sam says, holding onto him for a moment, and Kurt hugs him back, grateful for the tiny moment of stillness in the chaos. “I hope it makes you happy, too, Kurt.”

Kurt nods, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and blinks back fresh tears, because they’re going to be _together_ , they’re _engaged_ , and he just doesn’t know how to start to process it all. “I’m sure I - “

“Kurt!” Tina squeals and flings herself at him. “Kurt!”

Kurt starts to reply but sees his dad across the corridor hugging Blaine with this _smile_ on his face, the one he has for his family - because Blaine’s now going to be _family_ \- and Kurt’s throat closes up, and he gets lost in more hugs and squeals and a double-handful of discarded rose petals thrown over his head by Mercedes and Rachel until a sudden firm grip on his hand makes him still.

He looks up from trying to stop Rachel from tucking a few petals in his jacket pocket to find Blaine standing there beside him, his smile as wide as the sky and his hand on Kurt’s warm and secure and safe. Kurt just blinks at him as Rachel presses another kiss to his cheek and then Blaine’s.

“Come with me? Just for a minute?” Blaine asks him, his voice as soft as his eyes.

“Yes,” says Kurt, because apparently that’s the only thing he can say to Blaine. It’s the only thing he wants to say. He just clings to his hand and follows where Blaine leads him.

Blaine brings him to the common room down the hallway and shuts the doors behind them, muting the cacophony of sound out in the corridor and leaving Kurt in stunned not-quite-silence. He’s still reeling. He’s not sure his ears are working properly. He’s not sure his _face_ is. He’s not quite sure how he’s standing, if he’s honest with himself. It’s not the ground beneath his feet that’s unsteady, he realizes; it’s his own knees that are threatening to give out.

Standing in front of him, Blaine just looks at him for a minute, still holding his hand. He looks so handsome, so happy, all sunshine and love, with forever in his eyes. He looks so _right_. He looks like the only thing that makes sense in the world. And here it is, their first conversation after _that_ conversation, that moment. The first conversation of the rest of their lives.

“You look amazing,” Blaine says finally and laughs under his breath. “Before anything else, I really have to tell you that suit is _incredible_.”

The unexpected talk of fashion instead of feelings helps Kurt take a breath. He knows how to talk about his clothes; it’s his rapidly beating heart that’s harder to put words around. He shrugs one shoulder in acknowledgement. “I wanted to dress for the occasion.”

His face falling a little and his eyebrows lifting, Blaine says in surprise, “You knew?”

“Well.” Kurt shrugs again and holds more tightly to Blaine’s hand; he doesn’t want to make Blaine sad, but he’s not going to lie. “Rachel and Mercedes both texted me this morning about how it seemed a shame nobody dressed well to travel anymore and maybe I could bring it back at Vogue, and then Sam texted me about having breath mints for my trip. And when my dad took the “shortcut” to the airport with that pin on his collar... Let’s just say I put some pieces together.” He’s grateful that he did. It was still such a surprise to see what Blaine had planned, but at least he’d been able to sort through his thoughts beforehand. At least he’d been able to answer from his heart, having examined all of the pros and cons and worries, and still make that leap.

“Oh.” Blaine looks down at their hands and then back up again, still smiling but maybe with a tiny bit less excitement. He watches Kurt’s eyes. “Well, I hope you still liked it.”

“Blaine, it was _spectacular_ ,” Kurt tells him with an open honesty he doesn’t even want to try to hide. Blaine had made it all so special, so romantic. It had been like a dream, even better than he’d ever imagined when he used to sit in this very room wishing Blaine would notice him. “Really. I - I don’t even know what to say. I still don’t.”

His answer seems to please Blaine, because his bright smile bumps back up to its full wattage, and his fingers tighten on Kurt’s. “That’s okay.” He steps in, his eyes warming, and puts his free hand on Kurt’s waist. “You already said the most important thing,” he says, soft and happy.

Kurt’s throat feels like it’s completely filled with his heart, but he manages to echo the answer he absolutely had to give earlier. “Yes.”

“You said yes,” Blaine agrees, his eyes beginning to sparkle with happy tears, like maybe the news is just as wonderfully overwhelming to him as it is to Kurt, like maybe he feels it all just as much, just as deeply.

“I did,” Kurt says with a wet laugh, leaning in to kiss him again, hard and unguarded, needing to feel Blaine’s lips against his own, needing to make it real. His hands are shaking, he can’t quite breathe, but he needs to kiss him, just for a moment.

Blaine kisses him back, just as firmly, and gets his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him close with a soft sound, not of physical need but of something like relief.

Kurt closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, holding on tight and pressing his face to Blaine’s shoulder. He wants to cry again. Still. Has he stopped having tears in his eyes since he walked down that staircase with Rachel?

Has his heart ever been his own since he walked down that staircase years ago?

He liked Adam but never could find a way to fall in love with him, no matter how hard he tried. There was nothing wrong with him, really, but no matter how easily he’d crushed on boys before Blaine, he just couldn’t fall in love after him. He couldn’t feel _this_ way.

He’s certain now, now that he’s here in Blaine’s arms again, that it must have been because his heart was always firmly elsewhere, always held by Blaine. Kurt’s never going to get it back. He’s never going to love anyone the way he loves Blaine. It’s just not possible, not when this man is so incredible, so giving, so supportive, so romantic, so loving in return, so full of everything Kurt wants and needs.

Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine’s jacket and feels his breath hitch with each inhalation. He’d thought, when he and Blaine had been making those last few tiny circles around each other before the picnic the other day, when Kurt knew they were going to start dating again and could plan how he wanted it to play out, that he could do this again and be in some control. He thought he could be in love with Blaine and have him and yet not lose his head. He thought he could not get completely swept away but do some of the sweeping. He thought he could keep on his own two feet this time. He thought this would be a grown-up love story, not the fairy tale romance it had been the first time around. He thought he knew exactly what he was doing and how it was going to go.

And then he walked into Dalton with Blaine and all of his plans were completely stripped away from him, second by second, until he was standing on that staircase and Blaine was saying the most magical, wonderful things to him.

No, Kurt’s not in control at all. He’s not keeping a little distance. He’s not having an adult relationship like everyone else. Instead, he’s in way over his head.

And it’s _perfect_.

He’s not in control, because he’s in a fairy tale. It’s _always_ going to be a fairy tale with Blaine.

His overflowing heart fluttering up into his throat yet again, Kurt squeezes Blaine more tightly and feels tears well up in his eyes at the answering press of Blaine’s strong arms.

No, Kurt’s not in control at all. He’s just desperately, madly, ridiculously in love with Blaine, and he can’t hold back from it. It isn’t possible. He can’t guard his feelings. He can’t control them. He can’t take even a small step away from how huge it all is.

However crazy it might be, he just has to _feel_ it and hold onto him, wherever life takes them. He has to be all in. There’s no other way to be in love with Blaine. There’s no other way to be _with_ him.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Kurt says, and he isn’t sure if he means _I can’t believe you did this_ to _me_ or _I can’t believe you did this_ for _me_. It doesn’t matter. Either way, he’s overwhelmed but grateful.

“Hey,” Blaine says, his voice tender, and he pauses until Kurt raises his head to look at him. “You’re my soul mate, Kurt. You’re the one. I love you.”

Taking a shallow breath, Kurt nods. He doesn’t know how an hour ago he was so wrapped up in weighing his options and being smart. He remembers why, and it all still makes sense to be wary, but doesn’t know how he could look at Blaine’s face and not want to feel _this_ way instead: terrified and blown away and completely, utterly in love. “And we’re getting _married_.”

Blaine’s smile grows so large Kurt’s not quite sure how it’s even physically possible for it to be contained on his face, and he squeaks as Blaine uses his grip on Kurt’s waist to lift him up a few inches off the ground. “Because you said _yes_ ,” he says with a joy-filled laugh.

“Blaine!” Kurt can feel his own smile wobbling as soon as his toes get back down on the carpet.

Their life together might be crazy, and it might not be simple, but it’s going to be _amazing_.

It’s all going to be amazing.

And theirs, theirs together, all of it.

“I love you,” Kurt tells him, right into his beautiful eyes. That’s the face he’s going to be saying ‘I love you’ to for the rest of his life, that one, Blaine’s, part of this incredible man who is _his_ , and he feels overwhelmed all over again that he gets to.

“I love you, too,” Blaine says with a soft stillness, an unwavering certainty, that goes right to Kurt’s heart and buries itself there.

Because that’s the thing. That’s the thing that makes this insane day all make sense. Kurt might have lost his heart to Blaine years ago, but Blaine lost his heart to Kurt, too. It might feel like a folly to pledge themselves to each other so permanently when Kurt looks at it from a distance, especially after the events of the past year, but they’re going to be in love with each other forever whether he said yes or no. They’re going to carry each other’s hearts for the rest of their lives. None of that is going to change, no matter what else happens.

There’s no sense in fighting it. His heart’s been given away; all he can do is follow it if he wants to be happy.

And life’s way too short not to be happy.

The music swells outside in the hallway, and Blaine glances over at the doors. “They’re probably going to come in here soon, if we don’t go back out,” he says with a little regret but too much happiness shining out of him for it to dull the moment.

Kurt can hear the singing getting closer and the strident tones of Rachel’s voice trying to rise above the rest, and he shakes his head with a laugh. “Let them,” he says. He’s sorry to lose this time with Blaine alone, but he’s not upset. They made the day so special, after all. And besides: “We have the rest of our lives.”

It stops him for a second after he says it, because it’s true. This is his _life_. He gets to have the fairy tale with Blaine after all.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes out, sounding awed, and he presses a happy, possessive kiss to Kurt’s smiling lips. “We do.”

Kissing him back - kissing Blaine, not just his boyfriend but his fiance, the love of his life, his forever - with a ring on his finger, flower petals in his pocket, and friends and strangers singing outside the door he once walked through and lost his heart to a charismatic frontman flirting his way through Katy Perry, Kurt turns over his _yes_ in his heart and doesn’t have a single regret in saying it. Not one.

The world settles itself around him, comfortable once more around his cracked-open heart.

This is it. This is his choice. This is his life laid out before him, his life with _Blaine_.

And, he thinks, taking a quick breath between kisses that feel different somehow, like they’re more permanent, like each one is a promise, it’s going to be _incredible_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am spoiler-free! Please do not spoil me for anything coming ahead! <3


End file.
